Chapter eight
January 1st, 2015 It has been an amazing sixteen years. My six children are in Hogwarts and getting great grades, I managed to convince my wives to let me knock them up again. I later discovered that our children inherited godly magic from us, which I was excited about. I could create my own race of deities, with limitless growth potential. I've been enjoying my married sex life too, the enhanced healing keeps everything in peak condition. I've continued my political interests and I'm currently a candidate for Minister, during the next elections. Minister Bones wants to retire to spend time with her grandchildren, while Susan focuses on her career. My enormous political power makes my ascension an absolute; I'm my own voting block and I have enough support to achieve it. I estimate I'll win, with over 75% support. Dumbledore has essentially named me his successor as the "Leader of the Light" and "Light Lord" though, only a few have ever actually used those titles. My divided focus hasn't hindered my financial ambitions, though. With my foreknowledge, I knew what stocks to buy and when to sell them. I've added billions to my net worth and acquired the reputation as the greatest investment guru. Though I keep my knowledge to myself. All the best stocks and investments were exploited by me. I, of course, re-invested in precious metals and gems. Doing this safeguards my finances against idiotic trends and moves wealth from the muggle world, to the magical one. I've wisely spent my spare time the last sixteen years. I've eradicated werewolves, vampires, dementors and other threats. My knowledge, experience, and skill with magic have grown considerably too. I have been training, when I can, for this as of yet unnamed threat. My fight against breachers has continued, though, the rate of breaches has been reduced to an extremely tiny number. With the threat of Nihilus passed, the worst seems to be over. Though I'm skeptical about the idea of prolonged peace. I have been very concerned about this threat that made the creator believe he needs help. What or who could be so powerful? I freely admit I'm eager for a fight. My fight against Death wasn't even remotely satisfying. "I'm glad you want a fight." A deep voice says from behind me. I quickly prepare a spell and turn and blast the owner of it. The second after I release it, I realize: He looks like the creator. The spell hits and does absolutely nothing. "Uhh. Aren't you the creator god?" I ask nervously. "Yes. And I know you didn't recognize me, till after you attacked. Don't worry, I don't run around smiting people over honest mistakes." He says, putting me at ease. "I've come to recruit you. My anti-thesis and sibling has been freed by my children Death and Destruction. Magic later went to join them. This combined with my believed dead children, who were previous versions of Death and Destruction; puts the odds in their favor." "You want me to fight more deities?" I ask, trying to conceal my excitement. "Yes, among other things. They're amassing an army to wage war against me if they win: they will destroy the multiverse. I'll provide you with greater weapons and armor; to aid and protect you, respectively." "Well, let me tell my family. Protecting the multiverse kind of seals the deal." "There is no need to talk to them. You can return the moment after you left and they are eavesdropping." He says, with an amused smile. "Sorry!" I hear Sirius say. They all walk in moments later, looking nervous. "You're not in trouble with me." The Creator says, putting them at ease. "I chose this time for convenience. You all know why I'm here and have all the pertinent information. Can you give Hadrian your blessing? I'll guarantee his return; even if I have to resurrect him from the dead. Though his death is highly unlikely, bordering on nigh-impossible." They all give each other a look and seem to come to a silent agreement. "He can go," Andromeda says, acting as the spokeswoman. "Excellent! He'll return before you can even miss him." He says, before teleporting us away. We arrive at an amazing, massive palace constructed of beautiful white marble and gold gilding. Suffice it to say, it makes Hogwarts look like a small shack. The Creator begins walking inside and I follow him. We arrive in a grand meeting room, with eight identical thrones; three of which are empty. "Everyone! You have all heard of Hadrian, who defeated your brother." He says, getting raised eyebrows. "I have recruited him to aid us in battle. I have foreseen he will be a great asset." Two ladies seem to support the idea. I think they're Fate and Destiny. "He beat Death, father. That's hardly a notable achievement, he has more arrogance and stupidity than combat skill." A woman in white says. "I know, Life. But Hadrian devised a plan to ascend to become equal to a true deity in power. And he succeeded!" The Creator says, winning more support and silencing the now named Life's opposition. "I will create his armor and weapons and then we will go into battle. My sibling hasn't exactly been hiding. Though I have warded a few universes; Hadrian's among them, against her." He says, to my relief. "Now, Hadrian." The Creator says, turning to face me. "I will materialize your armor on you. It will be nigh-indestructible and allow you to better survive attacks from deities. I should warn you though, that the previous versions of Death and Destruction are immensely more powerful. When I first fought my sibling they, along with my other children aided me. When I sealed my sibling; I believed them destroyed, but I was mistaken. They were sealed along with her." He opens his palm and energy envelopes my body, I close my eyes due to discomfort. "There you go." The Creator says. I open my eyes to admire my new gear. I look awesome! I basically have the armor Batman had in The Dark Knight Rises. But it's jet black, with silver armor plates and gold gilding on each individual black part. I have a black broadsword, with a ruby in the hilt. "I look awesome!" I say, to everyone's amusement. "Yes, you do." The Creator says. "The sword can also act as a magical focus as can the gauntlets. The sword and weapons like it can cause wounds to heal slower. It will likely be your best weapon against my rogue children. Most of the ones fighting against us are my most powerful children, who embody things ideal for battle." He says, getting annoyed expressions from his children in the room. They don't seem thrilled by the reminder of their weakness. "Now we go into battle. I'll transport us there. And we will fight! And we will win!" The Creator says, trying to motivate them. The palace fades from view and I'm suddenly looking at a planet from space. I inhale out of habit and suddenly grab my throat. "You don't need to breathe anymore." I'm told, by the Creator. "I almost forgot to give you the ability to survive here." "I'm glad you didn't forget. That would have been a horrible and indescribable experience." I say, in relief. My honed magic sense warns me of five massive powers exiting the atmosphere. "Here they come," I say, nervously. I brace myself, glad I have the effects of all those rituals for help. "Yes and the world is infested with demons. Avoid entering the atmosphere if possible." The Creator orders, as the enemy nears us. "Okay," I say as they stop in front of us. Death glares at me. I smile and wave, angering him further. "Attack!" A feminine voice orders. She seems to be composed of shadows and she radiates dark power. Further observations are stopped by Death attacking me; with his scythe. I quickly block the attack and kick him in the chest, knocking him back. I need to end this quick and go aid the others, that means I'll have to quit holding back. I rush him, he moves his scythe to block the feint. I grab the handle, rip the magic of it and stab him with my sword. I quickly break his scythe and grab him by the throat. "Goodbye," I say, with a smirk. I quickly rip his magic from him and feel immense pain, but I keep going. I manage to rip it out of him, on the second try. I watch him blink out of existence, with a look of disbelief. "You will suffer for that, you abomination!" An unknown being says. I look at him and notice most of my allies beaten behind him. I see another standing near him watching, in amusement. That's not good. "I'm used to suffering, bring it on!" I say, with false bravado. I receive a cruel smirk and the unknown deity vanishes. "Cow-" I'm punched in the abdomen and I hear my bones break, in a disgusting harmony of noise. I'm glad, I don't need to breathe anymore. I quickly slash at the deity, who effortlessly evades. I quickly send a blast of magic and watch it get destroyed en route. "Guessed my identity, yet?" He asks, with a malicious smile. I begin mending my abdomen while hoping I can stall him with conversation. "Your Destruction. Likely the younger one." I say, to his anger. I sense division in the new family. "And the most powerful." He says, arrogantly. "Interesting," I say, with now a mostly mended abdomen. "He's stalling you!" Another calls out. Damn! Destruction attacks and I absorb the blast. He quickly realizes magic won't hurt me enough. He materializes a mace and attacks again, I dodge and attempt to slash and he blocks. He kicks my knee and I scream in pain. My distraction is rewarded, by having my mended abdomen damaged even worse. I try another swing and Destruction catches my arm and breaks it, at the elbow. He punches me in the face and I hear a sickening pop as my jaw is broken, a metallic taste fills my mouth. The next few minutes are the worst of my life... Destruction, along with his siblings break every bone in my body; making sure I feel every single one. They use their magic to keep me aware and awake. "You know, you caused this. You made us deities feel fear. You showed us, that humanity was a threat. Maybe not a huge threat, but a threat nonetheless." Destruction says. "When we purge them from existence; it will be your fault. We just have to destroy our dear father, so he can't undo it. All of this, because of you!" He says. Then he throws me into the atmosphere of the demon infested planet. I try mending myself, as I fall further. I know I won't be able to heal completely, so I focus my legs and my sword arm. I manage to slow my fall down considerably and eventually stop completely. "Yes... All my fault." I admit, tiredly. Although, I didn't force them to become genocidal. I'm suddenly punched in the face so hard; I think my jaw was turned to dust. I'm knocked to the ground, and Destruction, along with his siblings hovers above me. "Dinner is served!" One of them calls out gleefully, to my confusion. "Demons love human flesh." They explain. I'm f**ked! And not in a fun way! "Let's get that pesky armor off you." A female says, getting my hopes up; in spite of my commitment to my wives. I admit I'm tempted to cheat on them to stop the pain. And I feel horrible, ashamed, and disgusted by it. "We can't have the demons choking." There goes that hope. My armor seems to have teleported off me. I see a gigantic black dog with massive teeth coming at me. When it reaches me, It bites down on my leg and tears some of my flesh off. "Gah!" I scream, tears running down my face. Several other demonic dogs join it and I thankfully black out. Unfortunately, I blacked out after they targeted the softer, more vulnerable parts of flesh: my genitals. Flashback My wives and I are currently leaving St Mungo's, the baby Bellatrix is carrying is completely healthy and is due in four months. This, in addition to my recently attained third mastery in Transfiguration, has made my life quite perfect. I now have masteries in DADA, Potions, and Transfiguration. I'll pursue a mastery in Charms next. "Oh, wonderful, look who it is," Narcissa says, before sneering at Ginny Weasley. "Hello, you evil b***h's." The Ginger Slag says, with a poor attempt at a sneer. "What do you want, Ginny? How many times do I have to reject you?" I ask, in exasperation. "I want you, Harry. And I'm through asking. Your mine now and forever." Ginny says, drawing her wand. I promptly disarm her. "You shouldn't have done that, Potter," Ron says, revealing himself; even having the audacity to leer at my wives. The idiot seems to have put on weight. "You should both walk away, because if you both continue whatever your idiotic plan is you will die. Attacking Lords and Ladies carries a sentence in Azkaban, and weak-minded idiots like you two won't survive that." The rest of Weasley's reveal themselves, the entire freaking clan. "We're here to save you, Harry. You deserve happiness and those evil women you were forced with will only make you miserable." Molly says. "Funny, I'm quite happy. Well, except that delusion fan-girl you raised and brainwashed. Walk away, because I'd rather die than marry into your worthless family. Or live with the shame of marrying the biggest slag in Britain." "They have poisoned you against me, my love. I will free you from their control and you can be happy with me!" Ginny says, before sending a curse at Bellatrix. That was dumb. Unfortunately, the entire family attacks us. We quickly shield, but, sadly, we can't counter-attack while under spell fire. Especially, considering how many of the vermin there are. Our shields eventually buckle and fall. Three curses strike my wives, judging by the coloring their lethal curses. I watch them fall to the ground, dead. "Get the love potion, quick, mummy!" I hear Ginny's unpleasant voice say. "I hate you, all!" I bellow. I quickly blast Ron into a wall and hear a snap. I break the vial of love potion and banish the shards into Molly's chest. I telekinetically grab the entire family, and snap their f**king necks! I spare Ginny, though, she will suffer. "You spared me, my love!" Ginny says, happily. "So you can suffer torture. You annoying, unstable, b***h. You don't even care, that I slaughtered your worthless family." I say, in disgust. "They don't matter! All that matters is us!" Ginny says. "Now, let's get rid of your illegitimate children and conceive our own legitimate ones!" I stun that stupid b***h. "Dobby!" I call out. "Yes, Master Harry?" Dobby says, as soon as he arrives moments later. He quickly notices the carnage. "Take my wives bodies back to the manor, then put Ginny Weasley in the dungeon. I'll inform the Ministry." I order and Dobby quickly obeys, seeing I'm in a horrible mood. I disapparate away, with a pop. I arrive at the Ministry and walk to the DMLE headquarters. I arrive, several minutes later and walk to the Auror Office. "Hey, dad," Nymphadora says, with a smile. She always did enjoy messing with me. "What's wrong?" "I need to report four murders," I say, shedding a few tears. "What happened?" Scrimgeour asks, wand drawn and aimed at me. Several others join him. "The Weasley's murdered my three wives and an unborn child. Such an act is grounds for the extermination of the opposing family when they killed them; I slaughtered the ones who took part." I say, and Scrimgeour lowers his wand, the others do the same. "Where did it occur?" Scrimgeour asks. "Outside St Mungo's. We had just left an appointment, to check on Bella's pregnancy." I say, emotionlessly. Scrimgeour quickly dispatches four Aurors to the scene. "How many did you kill?" Scrimgeour asks, thankfully being gentle with questioning. "Everyone there, most of the adult Weasley's. As is my right, I took Ginny Weasley prisoner, so I can torture her. The Ancient Laws for Lords allow me to do so." I say, Scrimgeour doesn't appear to oppose it. Over the next month; I torture Ginny extensively, sterilizing her, uglying her up, and dehumanizing her. I cured her of her delusion, that we would be together and then forced her to re-watch her families deaths. Five months later, I was offered the post of Minister. I accepted. To celebrate; I killed Ginny with a Killing Curse. End Flashback